


The Seeker and The Chaser

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Bad Reputation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: As Hermione steps up on the porch, she hears laughter inside, Charlie, and another that sounds familiar though she can’t quite place it. She steps up to the door, knocking, the sound cutting the laughter short. Within moments the door is open, revealing Charlie on the other side, his smile as warm as the cream colored, cable knit sweater he’s wearing. He steps aside to let her in and as she steps over the threshold, she catches sight of Charlie’s other guest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Bad Reputation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	The Seeker and The Chaser

The Seeker and The Chaser

xXx

Through careful planning, Hermione sneaks back into Grimmauld Place the next morning, avoiding the portrait of Walburga and slipping up to her room. Once there she changes into her pajamas, musses her hair a bit and then pulls it back, affecting the perfect “just rolled out of bed” look. She then slips back out and heads downstairs, quickly realizing all her work was in vain. 

“What’s going on?” she asks, as she steps into the kitchen. Ginny and Tonks look up at her with amusement in their eyes while Harry looks decidedly put out and Remus… well she can’t really tell what Remus is thinking but it might be suspicion. Sirius is sitting at the end of the table looking annoyed which is never a good thing.

“The story Ron claimed the Prophet was printing didn’t seem to make the cut and yet, you still ended up on the front page.” Ginny tells her as Remus slides the paper across the table to her. She picks it up, her eyes drawn immediately to the photo of her and Sirius the night before. The enchanted image shows the exact moment she reached up to kiss him and the headline beside it read; “Golden Girl or Gold Digger?”. She’s certain the article is a scathing commentary on her love life, citing the numerous articles Skeeter wrote in her fourth year, so she doesn’t bother reading it. 

Instead she rolls her eyes, plops the paper on the table and walks to the counter to make herself a cup of coffee. 

“Really, that’s it? I thought you’d be sparking by now?” Tonks asks. 

Hermione shrugs. “Nothing that woman has ever written about me has ever been true, I can’t imagine she’s gotten anything right this time.” 

“Yeah, but this time there’s a picture.” Harry finally speaks up. 

If she keeps rolling her eyes, she’s going to give herself a headache. “Harry, there were pictures of you and I in fourth year, was anything she wrote to go along with those true?” he doesn’t answer, his expression close to pouting as he stares back at her. 

“You kissed my godfather.” he replies. “And you kissed my best friend.” he points accusingly at Sirius. 

“And you knocked up one of my best friends, twice.” Hermione counters, watching the pout turn to surprise. “Even if there was something between Sirius and I, it would be no more your business than it is Ron’s business what you get up to with Ginny.” 

Harry doesn’t seem to have anything to say about that. Hermione smirks in triumph and takes a seat at the table turning to find Sirius glowering into his coffee. “Sirius? What’s wrong?”

He looks up at her. “I am a desirable man.” he says it with such finality that she questions whether or not he had ever believed he wasn’t. 

“Who says you aren’t?” she asks. In response, he picks up the prophet, waves it around and tosses it back on the table. Before anyone can reply he’s out of his seat and storming out. 

“Skeeter may have implied that Sirius was an old fool getting taken for his vault by a pretty young witch.” Remus finally speaks. Outraged, Hermione snatches the paper off the table and begins to read it. 

She scoffs. “I’ve just about had it with this woman.” 

“I love that you're more upset she insulted my cousin than you are about yourself.” Tonks says. 

“I’ve had to deal with Skeeter and people like her since I was fourteen years old, I’ve grown quite a thick skin.” 

They fall silent as she reads and eventually Remus sends his empty plates to the sink. “I better go check on him.” he says, getting up. “I’ll be right back.” he tells Tonks, leaning over to kiss her. 

“Take your time, love.” she replies as he slips out. 

They sit in silence for a while more until Hermione grunts in annoyance and tosses the paper back on the table. “Vile woman.” she mutters under her breath, standing and pouring what’s left of her coffee in the sink. “I have to pack for my business trip.” she tells them absently as she walks out of the kitchen. 

Rita Skeeter seemed to think she was still playing with the little girl who had no feasible way of fighting back. She should have kept her in that bloody jar indefinitely, it’s not as if anyone would have missed the little harpy. Hermione had been preparing herself for another sparring match with the woman, not that it would be much of a match since Hermione held all the power. It would seem Skeeter had decided to make a bigger nuisance of herself than usual. She had spent the last several years making as many allies as she had made enemies in the war. If Skeeter thought she could push Hermione around like she had as a child, she was in for a rude awakening. 

xXx

Hermione landed with an undignified oof, the ground hard under her. She huffs, pulling herself up to her knees quickly and brushing off the snow from her jacket. 

Laughter draws her attention to the side and she turns her head to see Charlie Weasley walking toward her. 

“Careful Love, those portkeys’ll knock you for a loop.” he tells her, offering her his hand. She accepts, letting him pull her to her feet without issue. 

“The only thing I’ve ever disliked about international travel.” she tells him, smiling as he offers her his arm. 

“I couldn’t agree more. But now you have a few days before you have to use one again.” 

They make their way along the path from the drop off point, the little village the dragon keepers have set up off in the distance. There’s snow piled high on the ground, but the path itself is completely devoid of it, making their trip easy save for the cold. 

“I talked to Marco before I came to meet you.” Charlie explains as they near the village. “He’s finishing up his shift now. It shouldn't be more than an hour unless something comes up, and then he’ll meet you in the communal cabin.” 

“Thank you again for setting this up Charlie. This case was a complete toss up until you mentioned knowing the defendant.” 

“Glad I could help. Always happy to have a bastard like Meetch taken to task.” he replies. “We all trusted him around here until found out he was stealing dragon parts and eggs and selling them on the black market.” he explains. “He got off way too easy the first time in my opinion.” 

“Yes well, with Marco’s testimony and the evidence the authorities here collected, I should be able to get the maximum sentence for him as a recommiter.” 

“Good, let the bastard rot.” Charlie says as they make it into the village. “Come on, I’ll treat you to a warm drink while we wait for Marco.”

Together they make their way into the largest cabin in the village. Inside is warm, the smell of old wood from the walls mixed with warm coffee drinks and pastries overtaking her. It’s cozy despite its size and there are a few other people there, but not many. Charlie leads her over to a place around the massive fireplace, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable in one of the plush armchairs, before he walks off to retrieve drinks from the large kitchen on the other side of the cabin. 

He returns with two steaming mugs of coffee and a pastry for her and takes the seat adjacent to her. “So, how was your New Year’s?” he asks a knowing look in his eye. Hermione rolls her eyes. “I take it you saw the paper before you left.” 

“Of course, Ron was fuming all morning. Surprisingly, mum had nothing to say about it. Figured she’d be fuming too, for your honor and all that, but she just looked it over and had nothing else to say.” 

Hermione stares back at him, surprised. “Really?” 

He nods, humming, then a small smirk crosses his face and he leans toward her a bit. “So, is he in your little black book?” he asks. 

Hermione returns the look, leaning forward herself. “As a matter of fact, he isn’t. We’re just friends.” 

“We’re all just friends apparently.” he teases her, and were she not capable of seeing the amusement in his eyes, she might have missed the good humor he intended. She rolls her eyes, sitting back in her chair and shaking her head good naturedly. Before she can say anything more, Marco appeared, greeting them both and taking the third chair in the group without prompting. 

xXx

After finishing up her deposition with Marco, Hermione let Charlie walk her to an apparition point. He insisted on her joining him and a friend for dinner that night and after she agreed, she disapperated to the local Ministry to confer with her Romanian colleagues. 

That night, after returning from the Ministry, she stopped in the little cabin they’d set aside for her and freshened up, then quickly made her way to Charlie’s cabin on the far side of the reserve. 

It was dark save for the tiny blue bell orbs floating around the cleared path, the warming charms keeping the biting cold at bay. Charlie’s cabin sits by itself in the field, a perk of being the senior handler, and is charming to say the least. It’s certainly not the bachelor pad she assumed it would. Well kept and decorated in a way that would make his mother proud, Hermione smiles at the thought that he misses home a bit more than he’s willing to admit. 

As Hermione steps up on the porch, she hears laughter inside, Charlie, and another that sounds familiar though she can’t quite place it. She steps up to the door, knocking, the sound cutting the laughter short. Within moments the door is open, revealing Charlie on the other side, his smile as warm as the cream colored, cable knit sweater he’s wearing. He steps aside to let her in and as she steps over the threshold, she catches sight of Charlie’s other guest. 

“Marcus.” she smiles brightly. “What a wonderful surprise.” 

Marcus smiles in return, stepping up to greet her as Charlie takes her coat for her. “Likewise.”

“I didn’t realize you two were so well acquainted.” she continues, embracing him and pecking him chastely on the cheek. 

“Oh sure,” Charlie replies. “Couldn’t stand each other in school, but we reconnected after his transfer.” 

“A lot can change in a few years.” Marcus adds. “But I’m sure you know all about that.” His smirk is telling and Hermione thinks it says a lot about the people she choses to make time with that all of them are upfront about their meanings and intentions. 

She smirks at him. “Yes, I would know about that.” she replies as Charlie appears at her side, extending a glass of wine to her. She smiles in thanks, taking a sip as he hands Marcus a glass of fire whiskey. 

“So, how’s the case coming along?” Marcus asks. “Charlie was just telling me about your suspect before you arrived.”

“It’s going well. I spent most of the day filling out paperwork to have the ministry release all the paperwork to me.” she explains. “Dreadfully boring, but it’s finished, so the only thing left to do now is tie up loose ends and get back to the Isle to prepare for the trial.” 

“Your reputation is well earned.” Marcus tells her. “Most people would be stuck here for days filling out paperwork and trying to get through the bureaucracy.” 

Hermione smiles knowingly. “What can I say. I’m difficult to say no to.” 

“I can’t imagine why anyone would ever  _ want  _ to say no to you.” Charlie interjects. 

Hermione smirks. “I suppose that depends on the request I make.” 

“I’ll be honest, you could make any request of me and I’d probably say yes.” Marcus teases. Hermione’s smirk turns to a smile, a twinkle of what she’s sure is mischief in her eyes. 

“Is that right?” she asks. He nods. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

A moment passes where they simply stare into each other’s eyes, understanding passing between them. It’s only Charlie’s voice that manages to pull them apart. 

“Dinner’s ready, unless you two aren’t hungry anymore.” he says, the teasing lilt hard to miss. 

“I’m starving actually.” Marcus replies, his tone leaving little doubt he’s not starving for food. Together they move to the table where Charlie’s set out the food and they eat companionably, enjoying light, flirty conversation. When they’re done, Charlie sends the dishes to the sink to wash themselves and they all move back to the small sitting area just off the dining room. 

Hermione takes a seat on the sofa, while Marcus sits beside her, just far enough away to turn to face her. Charlie takes the small armchair across from them, looking between them as they continue their conversation from dinner. He’s content to watch and listen, secure in the knowledge that if anything is going to happen, and he’s certain something will happen, it will be with full consent and on their own time. In fact, as he sits and listens, he watches as Marcus and Hermione move closer and closer, incrementally as they speak. He doesn’t know if it’s conscious on their part, but they do it nonetheless, slipping closer and closer until Hermione is practically in Marcus’ lap. 

They seem to realize this eventually and when they do, all pretenses end. Hermione slips into Marcus’ lap, her smart black skirt, riding up her thighs and exposing the lacy tops of her stockings. She slides her hands up into hair, pulling him closer as she kisses him as filthily as she can. There’s no easing into it. They’re here and they're ready. Marcus’ hands make their way to her ass, squeezing the firm globes and pulling her roughly against him. She uses the position to rub herself against him, earning a groan. 

Charlie watches, leaning back in his seat, legs splaying as his hand travels downward. He unbuttons his pants, slipping his hand past the waistband, palming his cock as it begins to stiffen. 

Hermione rolls her hips against Marcus as she works at the buttons of his shirt, eventually pulling them all free and forcing the fabric down his arms, pinning them to his sides as she tries to force his shirt off. He chuckles, sitting forward to help her. 

“Someone’s a little eager.” Marcus teases, glancing over her shoulder at Charlie as she flings his shirt away. Her own shirt follows and Charlie chuckles. 

“She’s a woman who knows what she wants.” he replies, standing from his seat and making his way over. 

“Shut up and take your pants off.” Hermione orders, hands moving to Marcus’ belt. She gets it open, his fly following suit. She slides off Marcus’ lap, kicking off her shoes and the men take this as their queue to undress. When they look back at her she’s slipped out of her skirt, standing before them in only her knickers and bra. “Sit down.” she says, pushing Charlie lightly in the chest and he falls back onto the sofa next to Marcus. They stare up at her in awe, as she stands over them. 

Hermione steps forward and drops to her knees, hands running up each of their thighs. They watch her, breath hitching as each hand wraps around them. Her grip is firm but gentle as she moves up and down along the shafts, slowly, teasingly at first. Marcus is just about to complain about her being a tease when she leans forward, licking the head of his cock quickly before licking him from root to tip once, twice, three times, all the while never slowing her ministrations on Charlie. 

“Fuck.” Marcus breathes. 

“Amazing isn’t she?” Charlie chuckles. 

As if to ensure a positive answer, Hermione swallows him down, working her mouth over him until he hits the back of her throat. 

“Fuck yes.” he hisses, hands darting out to weave through her hair. She groans as he tugs at the thick strands, the vibration running right through him. He moans, tipping his head back against the back of the sofa. She works him to the edge before pulling away, his cock falling from her mouth with a pop. He lets free a long drawn out curse as he looks down at her, catching the satisfied smirk on her lips as she turns her attention on Charlie, repeating the act on him. 

Hermione does this no less than three times between them, until they’re both begging her for release. 

“Fuck Hermione, stop teasing.” Charlie complains, abs clenching as Hermione pulls away just short of his release yet again. Hermione looks between them smugly, fists wrapped around the base of each cock. Taking pity on them, she pumps her fists up and down in quick succession until they're both spilling over them with groans and muffled curses. 

“Fuck Hermione.” Marcus curses, her hand still loosely gripped around him. She lazily pumps her hand up and down until he’s hard again, doing the same for Charlie.

Marcus leans forward, taking hold of her and pulling her up into his lap until she straddles him again. His cock stands proudly between her thighs and he reaches between them, gripping it so she can slide down on him. Hermione pulls her panties aside moaning as he slips inside of her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as he comes to rest fully inside of her. 

Hermione takes a deep breath, undulating her hips as she releases it. Marcus rests his hands on her hips, encouraging her to ride him. She lifts up and glides back down, against starting slowly before picking up her pace. 

Charlie watches from beside them, his hand around his hardening cock. He strokes himself in time with her movements, eyes taking in every inch of her as she rides Marcus faster and faster until the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes loudly through the room. 

Marcus’ hands leave her hips, moving up to cup her breasts. He pulls the cups of her bra down, freeing her breasts. She gasps, her moan high pitched as he rolls her nipples between his fingers. She practically whines as he pinches and pulls at them, quivering at the added stimulation. Her hands come up, gripping his as he works at her breasts. 

“Charlie.” she calls out to him, head thrown back. She slows her movements, something that appears to take a great deal of effort until she stops completely, much to Marcus’ displeasure. She leans forward, wiggling her ass in a clear invitation. Her eyes are unfocused as she looks at him, belaying the come hither look she’s clearly going for, but that does little to deter Charlie from accepting her invitation. He stands, moving around behind her and reaching out to run his fingers over the tight ring of muscle. 

“No,” she moans. “Not there.” it’s not lost on either of them what she means and Marcus curses, dropping his head against the back of the sofa. Charlie can’t help but agree, but wastes not time, lining himself up and slowly slipping inside of her alongside Marcus. 

“Oh fuck.” Marcus grunts as Charlie plants his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of them, his eyes screwed shut as he mentally talks himself down from blowing his load. She’s tight, and the feeling of his cock rubbing against Marcus’ is so much better than he ever thought it could be. 

Hermione whines in her throat, wiggling her hips in a desperate bid for friction. “Move, please.” she moans, the sound turning to a gasp as they start up a pace, one pushing into her as the other pulls out. She grips Marcus’ shoulders, nails digging into skin. 

“Fuck.” he grunts at the sharp pain. “You feel amazing.” he tells her, nips at her breasts as they bounce in his face. He catches a nipple with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. She gasps, holding on to him as they steadily pound into her faster and faster. Charlie reaches around her, slipping his fingers between her folds until he finds her clit. She gasps as he applies pressure, moving slightly with each thrust. It’s just what she needs to tip over the edge, body tensing and nearly convulsing as she cums hard around them. 

She’s so full that her walls clenching around them are like a vice and with just a few more thrusts they fall over the edge after her, grunting and moaning and in Marcus’ case, cursing as they find release. 

“Merlin you're going to be the death of me.” Charlie mutters, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades. They haven’t freed themselves yet, too exhausted to move. Hermione chuckles, wrapping her arms around Marcus’ neck and resting against him as her heartbeat finally begins to slow. 

Eventually they move, rearranging themself on the sofa, Hermione leaning back in Charlie’s side as she drapes herself across Marcus’ lap. 

“Bloody hell. To think we could have been doing this sooner if I hadn't have had to leave San Francisco so soon after you got there.” Marcus speaks up. 

Hermione chuckles. “Bold of you to assume you had a chance back then.” 

Charlie laughs, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and sinking back into it. “Be honest love, did he have a chance?” 

Hermione shrugs, looking coy. “Perhaps.” 

Marcus chuckles. “And what about Charlie here? Did he have a chance years ago.” 

“Of course I did.” Charlie replies smugly, and Hermione turns to look over her shoulder at him. 

“Is that right?” she asks. “And what makes you think that. Lest you forget we barely knew each other years ago.” 

“Simple, I have it on good authority that you have a thing for Weasleys.”

“Is that right?” Marcus asks. 

Charlie nods. “Ron, being the only serious relationship, there’s also Fred and myself. Everyone else is either gay or married or both.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes. This isn’t really the conversation she wants to have at the moment. Reminiscing about her dalliances is really only fun with someone like Fred who enjoys hearing every sordid detail of her encounters. It's not really the same with anyone else. So, she puts an end to the conversation rather definitely when she gets up and slides into Charlie’s lap, his cock already half hard beneath her. 

“Do you gentlemen wish to continue this conversation or shall we move on to something a bit more fun?” 


End file.
